Another View
by Higuchimon
Summary: [7/7 drabbles, drabbleday LJ challenge, complete, Juudai x Johan/Johan x Juudai, Spiritshipping (GX), non-con, roleplay inspired, alternate universe, alternate timeline] You read of Johan's enslavement by the Haou of another world. Now read what Haou thinks of the situation.
1. A Simple Explanation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Another View  
**Chapter Title:** A Simple Explanation  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Story Word Count:** 300 words  
**Chapter Word Count:** 300 words  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the drabbleday challenge, using the prompt of 'justify'. I have not yet claimed this yet, but will once my other claim has been accepted and posted. But since I already wrote these...  
**Timeline:** Not precisely applicable here. See notes.  
**Notes:** This is a companion set of drabbles to the first set that I did entitled **Was Never, Will Never**. These are told from the point of view of the alternate universe Juudai who, due to a convoluted series of circumstances, is keeping an alternate universe Johan as, effectively, a sex slave. This alternate Juudai was developed by Rhodanum and I developed the alternate Johan. They met at econtra_rpg and things got crazy, especially in private roleplay. And then I discovered these challenges and the prompts moved into my head and here we are.  
**Summary:** You read of Johan's enslavement by a Haou of another world. Now read what Haou thinks of the situation.

* * *

He could see it in their eyes. They wanted to know why he was doing what he was to Andersen. It was none of their concern. They were not the ones that he had come to know over the course of the past year. He refused to think of what _they_ would think of what he did now.

They would never know. They would never need to know.

As for the ones here, he presumed that Andersen told them _something_ or other to keep them from giving him more than disturbed looks. When the boy was allowed out, he probably spent time with them. That was allowable, so long as he did not go down the hall to where that _other_ him slept in peaceful repose.

And as long as he was back here at the appointed time. Haou did not like having his favorite toy away when he was in the mood. Which, ever since that day so many months before when lust had seemingly wedded itself to his soul, was virtually all of the time.

Really, what did any of them have to complain about? He didn't hurt his whore, unless Andersen wanted it. Or deserved it. Or both at times. There was something oddly compelling about seeing Andersen's features twisted in both agony and ecstasy. Sometimes, when he slept with his arms around the boy, he dreamed of what it would be like should his other ever awaken and find out what had went on while he slept.

_He can't have expected anything less from such a whore. From his pleasure toy._ That was all that Johan Andersen was or could be, no matter what Andersen himself thought. His every action proved it, and he had admitted it. And he was so very good at it, too.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Lazy Pleasures

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Another View  
**Chapter Title:** Lazy Pleasures  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Story Word Count:** 600 words  
**Chapter Word Count:** 300 words  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the drabbleday challenge, using the prompt of 'leash'. I have not yet claimed this yet, but will once my other claim has been accepted and posted. But since I already wrote these...  
**Timeline:** Not precisely applicable here. See notes.  
**Notes:** See chapter one.  
**Summary:** You read of Johan's enslavement by a Haou of another world. Now read what Haou thinks of the situation.

* * *

It was an elegant affair, several feet long, of a deep blue shade, and a silver clasp that could be latched onto Andersen's collar. Could be, and frequently was. Juudai would not use the word 'slave', but it amused him at times to keep the whore leashed to his bed, wearing nothing but that collar and the matching onyx bracelets.

After all, the only real thought that Andersen was capable of was of how to please _him_. Or at least those were the only thoughts that in Haou's opinion that he _should_ be having.

Though, if it were to be known, the leash wasn't even necessary. It was just a visible sign of his dominance over Johan. That dominance existed with or without the leash, collar, and bracelets. It existed in the way the whore leaped to serve and service him without hesitation, in the use of his body and the obedience to his will.

He leaned his head against Johan's soft hair, nuzzling a little as he did so. It wasn't possible for him to feel with his hands, but he had learned to compensate.

Andersen was certainly pleasing, to the eye and to the body. His broad shoulders and unusual coloring had more than once shown themselves in Juudai's dreams, though he would never have mentioned that out loud. There were certain subjects that did not need to be discussed.

He brushed his cheek against Johan's hair again. Just by feeling that hair, his lust was beginning to stir into full flower once again. They had rested long enough: a full twenty minutes.

Just for the pleasure of using it, he wrapped one hand around the leash and tugged his whore closer, running one hand over his chest. He was going to enjoy this. And so was Andersen.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Celebrate Good Times

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Another View  
**Chapter Title:** Celebrate Good Times  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Story Word Count:** 900 words  
**Chapter Word Count:** 300 words  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the drabbleday challenge, using the prompt of 'holiday'. I have not yet claimed this yet, but will once my other claim has been accepted and posted. But since I already wrote these...  
**Timeline:** Not precisely applicable here. See notes.  
**Notes:** See chapter one.  
**Summary:** You read of Johan's enslavement by a Haou of another world. Now read what Haou thinks of the situation.

* * *

Juudai seldom gave that much notice to the calendar or the passage of time. Here in this prison of dimensions, kept to fight a war that was not theirs, such things had ended up meaning little to him.

Others did, however, and they took every chance that they could to celebrate something, to break the monotony of their imprisonment here. He supposed that he couldn't blame them. What else was there to do around here? But he himself wasn't interested.

Given the view that he had of Andersen's insane romantic notions, the young Haou was actually slightly surprised to see that no holiday preparations were being made. No chocolates had been ordered or prepared, or decorations put up. He was rather grateful for that, really.

This, after all, was a celebration of love. A whore such as Andersen could not _love_, no matter what foolishness the other insisted on spouting now and then. He had thoroughly instructed the boy on that fact time and time again, until he had bent his head and accepted the truth that Haou insisted upon.

The fact it might _not_ have been so was firmly pushed out of his mind until not one shred of it remained. He had made his decision concerning what was true, and there would be no deviating from it.

But as he saw others going through various motions of affection viewable from his window, it dawned on him that there were other things that were quite popular to do on this day. Indeed, a certain new pastime of his was more than a little fitting.

"Come here." He did not bother to look up as he gave the order. When Andersen was close enough, he pulled him in for a deep, rich, lustful kiss. After all, it _was_ Valentine's Day.

**To Be Continued**


	4. The Best Ingredient

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Another View  
**Chapter Title:** The Best Ingredient  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Story Word Count:** 1200 words  
**Chapter Word Count:** 300 words  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the drabbleday challenge, using the prompt of 'cook'. I have not yet claimed this yet, but will once my other claim has been accepted and posted. But since I already wrote these...  
**Timeline:** Not precisely applicable here. See notes.  
**Notes:** See chapter one.  
**Summary:** You read of Johan's enslavement by a Haou of another world. Now read what Haou thinks of the situation.

* * *

Juudai eyed the delicious confection that he'd made quite critically. If it failed to prove satisfactory, he could always try again, he supposed. But he didn't want to. And he didn't think that he would have to.

He circled the table one last time, taking it all in. The foundation, he had to admit, was the best part. But the toppings weren't bad either. This wasn't a treat for just anyone. Which was all to the good. He didn't like to share, especially not this. _This_ was all his and only his. There were only three layers, counting the foundation.

The bottom layer, the one directly on top of the foundation, was a thin coating of rich chocolate. He didn't want to drown out that lovely foundation's taste, just enhance it a little. He hadn't covered it entirely, just enough to tease.

On top of that was a layer of whipped cream. That, too, was spread lightly, but with careful attention to where it had been placed. He ran one finger around there, holding back a lascivious grin, but not by much. The foundation could not move, but he suspected that it wanted to. Of course, the shadow tendrils binding said foundation to the table made that more than a little impossible.

"Time to eat," he whispered wickedly, then bent his head to run his tongue across some of the whipped cream, revealing Johan's pale skin underneath. Johan jerked, aquamarine eyes wide and slightly dark with desire. Juudai kept on going, licking the cream off one taste at a time, and noticing with glee that Johan was having a very obvious, and very much wanted, reaction. He licked a few more times, his own arousal strengthening with each passing moment.

He really was a good cook, with the right ingredients.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Lost Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Another View  
**Chapter Title:** Lost Time  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Story Word Count:** 1500 words  
**Chapter Word Count:** 300 words  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the drabbleday challenge, using the prompt of 'indulge'. I have not yet claimed this yet, but will once my other claim has been accepted and posted. But since I already wrote these...  
**Timeline:** Not precisely applicable here. See notes.  
**Notes:** See chapter one.  
**Summary:** You read of Johan's enslavement by a Haou of another world. Now read what Haou thinks of the situation.

* * *

Before this odd prison with alternate versions of himself (just one, really, but he'd heard of another that had been there before he was, and the one that _was_ there was more than enough), and hints of a future that would likely enough not even happen for him, Juudai had virtually never thought of sexual pleasures at all. His vow was solid and true and he saw no reason to indulge himself purely for the physical delights of it.

Even when he learned of the sordid affair between Johan Andersen and his alter, he had felt only revulsion and fury. At least, that was what he had let himself feel at the time. There were vague hints of other feelings, of a sensation that he _knew_ this boy somehow, but he was skilled at ignoring what he didn't want to think about.

Then there came a day when the memory of his vow oddly faded, and in its place rose up a deep and overpowering _demand_ to know and taste Andersen in every possible way. It was unstoppable and unrelenting. What was it that his other saw in Johan that had led him to ignoring or circumventing the vow that he had surely made?

After all of these months with Johan firmly under his thumb and in his bed, he still wasn't even certain if he knew the reason why. The boy was addictive and intoxicating, of that much he _was_ certain.

Enticing enough so that the mere thought of him was all that it took to turn Juudai's thoughts in one certain direction. Seeing Andersen stretched out on the couch on his stomach certainly didn't help matters either

He never hesitated to indulge himself in those pleasures now. He had quite a lot of time to make up for.

**To Be Continued**


	6. What He Is

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Another View  
**Chapter Title:** What He Is  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Story Word Count:** 1800 words  
**Chapter Word Count:** 300 words  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the drabbleday challenge, using the prompt of 'slur'. I have not yet claimed this yet, but will once my other claim has been accepted and posted. But since I already wrote these...  
**Timeline:** Not precisely applicable here. See notes.  
**Notes:** See chapter one. Also, what is referred to as Johan's dueling outfit...is the bondage outfit that canon!Johan wore when possessed by Yubel.  
**Summary:** You read of Johan's enslavement by a Haou of another world. Now read what Haou thinks of the situation.

* * *

It was not an insult. Others might think it was, but as with so much that concerned the two of them, they were wrong. It was a description. It was a simple statement of what Johan Andersen was. Nothing more and nothing less.

Johan Andersen was a whore. His only thought were those of pleasure, his only real interests in sex. Of course, he had _minor_ other interests, such as his protests of being a duelist, but the very garb he claimed as his 'dueling outfit' proclaimed him to be a pleasure worker of the first order.

He had protested being called what he was at first. Juudai himself hadn't realized it right away, not completely. But as the weeks had passed and he'd seen just how much like a whore Andersen _acted_: teasing, pretending that he did not want sex but then responding eagerly, even willingly, to Juudai's touch…it had become quite obvious.

That was one reason he insisted that the boy dress the way that he did. Dress helped mark people for what they were, after all. The vest and tight shorts suited Andersen perfectly.

He pressed his lips against his whore's mouth now, enjoying the warm feeling of Andersen's nude body writhing beneath him. Yes. He could feel that arousal even now. Bruises in various stages of healing littered his whore's body, all of them inflicted by Juudai. Marks of his dominance, as were the various small scars.

Carefully he licked his way down, teasing the hard length briefly, then looked back up at Andersen, his golden eyes gleaming. "Say it."

The whore knew what he meant. And the words came out in that sexy, breathy moan. Yes. Andersen knew what he was, no matter how much he tried to deny it. "Your whore, Haou. Always. Yours."

**To Be Continued**


	7. So Very Obvious

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Another View  
**Chapter Title:** So Very Obvious  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, Johan Andersen  
**Story Word Count:** 2100 words  
**Chapter Word Count:** 300 words  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the drabbleday challenge, using the prompt of 'slur'. I have not yet claimed this yet, but will once my other claim has been accepted and posted. But since I already wrote these...  
**Timeline:** Not precisely applicable here. See notes.  
**Notes:** See chapter one. This is the end of this set of drabbles, but I still have one more story in this twisted perversion of reality to tell. I don't know when I'll get to it, but someday...  
**Summary:** You read of Johan's enslavement by a Haou of another world. Now read what Haou thinks of the situation.

* * *

Andersen wanted his attention. That was very nearly his natural condition, but at the moment, it was a touch more obvious than usual. He was stretched out on the couch again, his sleek, nearly nude body gleaming in the sunlight that arced in from the window, filtered only a little by the deep red curtains.

Juudai restrained himself from jumping on his whore right away. Not that the thought was an unpleasant one. Indeed, he quite looked forward to spreading those legs and enjoying the heady pleasures that fucking him always brought. But when Johan was obviously _so_ wanting and wanton, he liked to tease just the tiniest bit.

Johan wasn't quite looking at him, and was actually pretending to be engrossed in some book or other. It had to be pretense. To truly have anything else on his mind that wasn't some form of pleasure was not possible. Nor was it safe, for Juudai did not like to be ignored, especially for a book.

He'd already destroyed one such tome that had kept his whore's attention for too long. A book of philosophy was nothing that Johan Andersen needed to be reading anyway. As if he could even understand such a volume. Ridiculous.

But now, he was so blatantly, so _obviously_ all but begging Juudai to come and take him, as hard as he possibly could.

Andersen did make quite an attractive sight, his pale skin contrasting nicely against the black leather couch. Juudai made up his mind. He moved over there abruptly, plucked the book away and tossed it to one side. Johan opened his lips, not to protest, but whatever he was going to say was stifled by Juudai's lips. The fool of a whore wanted it anyway. Juudai always knew. Because it was what _he_ wanted.

**The End**


End file.
